


Love me endlessly

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Elorcan For The Soul [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I know you love it, We love him, jealous lorcan, lorcan is soft babe, that domestic fluffly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: “Lorcan.” Elide held in her laugh. “Are you...jealous?” His head whipped around to face her. “No!” He hissed.Found a 'jealousy' prompt on the internet at midnight so, here we are.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan For The Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705870
Kudos: 48





	Love me endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to take my pills last night, so i couldn’t sleep. Pulled an all nighter and wrote two fanfics in the span of three hours. I have never created something so quickly. But, anyway, enjoy this. It was really fun.
> 
> (Prompt; Jealousy. For Elorcan.) (Because I’m Elorcan trash)

Lorcan was acting a bit strange. A little more grumpy than usual. Elide caught him staring at her more than usual. He said a few less words than usual. It wasn’t until Elide said, “I’m going out with Mannon tonight.” Did she understand what was going on. Elide had come over about thirty minutes ago, and they had been watching a movie when she said that. Lorcan only grumbled. She looked up at him, lifting her head off his shoulder. A smile spread across her face as the idea dawned on her. “Lorcan.” Elide held in her laugh. “Are you...jealous?” His head whipped around to face her. “ _No!_ ” He hissed. 

She stuck her tongue against the inside of her cheek, "You most certainly _are!_ " She gasped, "See, you're even turning red! You're jealous!" Lorcan's face, was, in fact, turning pink. He looked completely ashamed, like a naughty child who had just been caught. She laughed, standing up in front of him. Elide placed her hands on her hips, "I will have you know. That while I understand your jealousy, seeing as I am incredibly attractive." She gestured to herself, Lorcan scoffed, "You sound like Aelin."

She held up a hand, "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. As I was saying, while I understand, your jealousy is completely unreasonable." Elide finished, looking into his eyes. Despite her jokes, she needed to know what was going on. So, with a sigh, she straddled his lap, her face a breath away from his own. Lorcan wrapped his arms around her, and it felt so natural. To sit in his lap, for his arms to embrace her and for her to lay her head on his shoulder. For him to look down at her and move the hair out of her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" She whispered. It was how they settled all things, with three, simple, straight forward words. Lorcan swallowed. "Its just- gods this is so dumb." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Elide merely waited, let him get his thoughts in order. "We both work, and go to school, we don't live together so I don't- I don't get to see you very often. And when we do have a chance to hang out, we normally don't do it alone. Or we're with other people so I just-" he was ranting, she knew, but he was right.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt the same recently. They were running themselves ragged, trying to balance work and school, as well as their social lives _and_ their relationship. It was hard. And she found herself missing him. Alot. "I just, miss you. All the time." Lorcan gazed at Elide for a long moment, swallowed. "I miss you too." She whispered, not completely sure why she felt the need to be quiet. "But that doesn't mean you should be jealous when I go out with my friends." She looked him in the eyes.

"I-I know that. I do. I just….I worry, ya know? I do worry that maybe...you're not...interested in me anymore." Lorcan licked his lips, she knew this was hard for him to say. "And before you say anything, I know you're not. I know I'm just being paranoid and I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help it. I really can't. I just love you so much, Elide, so fucking much. Sometimes it almost hurts. And I just want to spend everyday with you and I- I've actually wanted to talk to you about this for awhile but I think we should- that is to say, if you wanted to- you know if you were ready to move forward with our relationship we could- but also, if we were moving to fast then we wouldn't have to and we could always wait and I really don't want to pressure you into anything. I would never want that, ever. But I was just thinking that, I mean, you're already over all the time so I thought you could just- unless you want me to- like if you didn't want to live here then I could-" 

Elide held a finger to his lips, silencing his rambles. It was hard to stay serious when he got nervous and rambled on and on like a little kid who couldn't quite form full sentences. It was kind of adorable. She couldn't help from smiling. "Baby," she said, "I love you, but I have no idea what you're trying to say." She removed her finger from his lips, but he caught her hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. Probably trying to hide his sheepish grin and the small blush that bloomed across his cheeks. 

Lorcan cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry." He ducked his head. He was definitely trying to hide his blush. Elide tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, letting her fingers run through his soft hair.. Waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts correctly. There was a reason to Lorcan's quiet nature. He had always struggled with words, he had confessed to her, one night. He said he didn't talk throughout all of fourth grade. He never found much reason to talk, or to express how he felt. He never had. Until he met her.

"You make me want to talk." He'd whispered to her. "You make me want to feel and to laugh and cry and scream and sing and talk. I like talking to you. I'm sorry, I know it's hard with me, sometimes. I just….its hard, for me to get my thoughts in order." He had looked at her so intently, that night, like even right then, he was struggling to find the words to express what he was feeling. "Don't worry." She had whispered. "I don't mind waiting for a reply. Besides," she kissed his cheek, "I don't need someone to talk to me endlessly. I just need someone who will love me, endlessly." 

He had cried then. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. It was also the first night he ever told her, he loved her. They were so far from that day, now. Now, she knew how to wait for his reply. Now, she knew that his silence didn't mean he didn't care, it meant the opposite. That he cared so much he had to find the exact words to say it.

Finally, Lorcan took a deep breath, and looked up at her. A nervous smile on his face, "I think we should move in together," His voice a rushed breath. Elide's fingers stilled in his hair, Lorcan's smile fell, slightly. "Is that...is that okay."

She blinked. God's, could this man read her mind? Wasn't this exactly, _exactly_ what she was talking to Aelin about, just this morning? As much as she loved rooming with Aelin, it just wasn't the same anymore. It was one thing when they were fresh out of high-school and barely had any money. But they were older now. Almost done with college, and, well... Elide already spent so much time at Lorcan's apartment, she practically lived there. And Rowan was always at her and Aelin's apartment; it just...made sense. 

"Elide?" Lorcan asked, his smile gone, replaced with a worried look. She hadn't answered him, she realized. How long had she sat there, marveling at the fact that he was always one step ahead of her on the same track? Meanwhile, he thought he had scared her away. So Elide grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Passionately, and deeply. He started at the sudden burst of passion, but quickly melted into it. Letting her take control, his hands gripping her waist. Lorcan moaned against her.

Elide let her tongue roam his mouth, her fingers getting lost in his hair. She kissed him again, and again, and again. Knowing he understood. While words are good, everyone knows that actions are often far louder. Finally, she pulled away, breathless and panting. His lips were red and swollen, she knew hers didn't look much better. Lorcan ran his thumb over his lip, "So," he said, still panting, "Do you want to get a key made tomorrow?" 

She only laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
